Rem Galleu
Rem Galleu is one of the female protagonists of How Not to Summon a Demon Lord. She is a Pantherian who became an invoker and had no choice but to become an adventurer and continue to demonstrate its strength, saying to aim to exterminate the Demon King Krebskrem. It is later revealed that the soul of Krebskulm is sealed in her body and in case she dies the soul will be released. He is voiced in Japanese by Azumi Waki and in English by Jad Saxton. Appearance She is a short Pantherian girl with long black hair that grew down all the way to her waist. Her ears and tail are both equally a beautiful black color that is rare even among Pantherians. Her cat-like, almond-shaped green eyes and spruce eyebrows seem expressionless like a doll and made one feel the strength of her volition. She has a slender body type. From her sides that had her ribs lightly showing to her toned arms and legs, her body has no uselessness in it. Her clothes were a vest that went to her chest, had shoulder pads attached, and was hanging from a jacket, and a wide leather belt coiled above her waist. It had a great number of pockets attached. She wore a skirt of layered cloth around her waist and skin-tight short shorts/spats underneath the skirt. Personality She is really uncomfortable concerning her small chest, as it's not only rare for a Pantherian but also she sees it as a huge disadvantage in trying to win Diablo's affections. She doesn't object very convincingly when Shera plays with her body, and she blushes when Diablo has her share Alicia's bed until such time as Rem gets accustomed to the idea of sharing a living space with Krebskrum. Despite devoting her entire life to destroying Krebskrum's soul, when she gives birth to Krebskrum, she's among the first people to come to Krebskrum's aid, and save the little girl's life. Rem is understandably quite confused and conflicted over this. While she does like shows of affection, she easily gets wildly flustered when such affection is even remotely public. Further, whenever she catches Shera in anything remotely erotic with Diablo, she gets quite angry, both because she thinks it's inappropriate and because she feels left out. Later on, she starts to, instead of getting jealous that she's being left out, will insert herself into and mimic whatever it is Shera is doing. She's pleasant and cordial with just about everyone she meets, it's only those to whom she gets close that see her honestly snark, quarrel, and pout. Background She was born in the Gad family and as the vessel of Demon Lord Krebskulm's soul, inheriting from her mother. At some point in her life, she left her family, became a Summoner and met Celestine Baudelaire of the Mage's Association. Celestine wanted Rem to be part of the Magician's Society in order to keep her safe and prevent the revival of Demon King Krebskulm in the event of her death. Rem refused and became an adventurer to find a way to defeat Krebskulm's soul on her own. After gaining a number of Summoned Beasts, Rem decided the best way to defeat a Demon Lord is a Demon Lord and decided to summon one from another world. In Starfall Tower, she came to summon a Demon Lord and met an elf who also wanted to summon a Demon Lord. They both did the summoning ritual at the same time and summoned Diablo. Relationships Companions Shera L. Greenwood She is the elf that Rem met on Starfall Tower. Since they summoned Diablo, they often argue who summoned him. Diablo He is the Demon Lord she summoned hoping to help her defeat Demon Lord Krebskulm's soul inside of her. Fallen Krebskulm Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes